


You Are My Favorite Place

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, lots of fluff, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had gutted Harry when he saw the headlines splashed across the gossip rags, the ones proclaiming the house he planned to make their home in LA was a bachelor pad. With both of them doing more producing and writing, Harry knew that they would need a place here so they wouldn't have to travel so much. As soon as he'd seen it and how remote it was, he knew it would be perfect. </p>
<p>It was so much more than some stupid bachelor pad. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Harry glanced over at Louis. He was smiling, the one that Harry loved the most. His eyes were crinkled and his mouth was stretched wide; he looked so pleased that Harry had to lean over and kiss his temple. “So what do you think?” he asked, pressing the words against Louis's cheekbone. He pulled away to usher him into the house and they dropped their bags in the expansive entryway. </p>
<p>Harry had changed a bit of the decorating since the last time Louis had been there, making it more like the house the two of them shared in London. This one was more open, with more windows and more space for them to be themselves. No interruptions, no looking over their shoulders, just the two of them to break in all the new furniture.</p>
<p>He couldn't <i>wait.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiedupliketwofics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedupliketwofics/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _"Harry and Louis are at Harry's gettaway house in LA and after taking a hike in Beverly Hills they come home and take a bath together afterwards and order take out. Can be both fluffy and domestic and/or smutty and sexy. It's up to you and what you like to write most of all."_ I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope that it it encapsulated everything you wanted!
> 
> A special thanks to my beloved beta, who shall remain nameless until the reveal. This fic would be nothing without you and all the work you put into this with me!

-*-

The sun had set by the time they reached the house. Louis had dozed off on Harry's shoulder while they made their way through traffic, seeming like it had taken hours. He was relaxed for the first time in ages and Harry knew just how he felt. Seeing the house come into view had loosened the knot in his own shoulders, tension leaving him like a deep exhale. They only had a few days before the next leg of the tour started, and Harry planned on making the most of it.

“Babe, we're here,” Harry said softly, nudging Louis awake. He looked so comfortable and he hated to wake him up.

They had managed to make the trip completely under the radar, thankfully. They had both spent the plane trip worrying about paps and overly enthusiastic fans with active Twitter accounts, coming up with varying escape plans, each one more ridiculous than the last. It had been a much needed laugh to dissipate the tension before they landed. Luck had been on their side and they'd maneuvered through the airport without being seen. Despite that, Louis had still been on edge the entire time and had only relaxed once they were safely behind the tinted windows of their SUV.

Louis stirred after another nudge, looking adorably disgruntled. He glanced out the window and his entire face lit up. “Finally.”

Harry laughed and laced their fingers together. Even after all this time, it still made his stomach swoop like they were touching for the first time. He knew he was probably making his ridiculous “frog face” (as everyone referred to it), but he didn't care. “Ready to go?”

“Lead the way, love.”

They clamored out of the truck, not letting go of one another as they grabbed their bags. With a wave to their driver, Harry pulled Louis into the house, the house that he'd bought for _them._

It had gutted Harry when he saw the headlines splashed across the gossip rags, the ones proclaiming the house he planned to make their home in LA was a _bachelor pad._ With both of them doing more producing and writing, Harry knew that they would need a place here so they wouldn't have to travel so much. As soon as he'd seen it and how remote it was, he knew it would be perfect.

It was so much more than some stupid bachelor pad.

Shaking his head, Harry glanced over at Louis. He was smiling, the one that Harry loved the most. His eyes were crinkled and his mouth was stretched wide; he looked so pleased that Harry had to lean over and kiss his temple. “So what do you think?” he asked, pressing the words against Louis's cheekbone. He pulled away to usher him into the house and they dropped their bags in the expansive entryway.

Harry had changed a bit of the decorating since the last time Louis had been there, making it more like the house the two of them shared in London. This one was more open, with more windows and more space for them to be themselves. No interruptions, no looking over their shoulders, just the two of them to break in all the new furniture.

He couldn't  _wait._

“Like what you've done with the place... is that my footie trophy?” Louis grabbed it off the shelf and held it up, shaking his head. “You're absolutely ridiculous, Haz.”

He just shrugged. What could he say, really? “I wanted it to feel like home,” he said softly. His boot scuffed against the wooden floor and he bit his lip. When he looked back up, Louis had moved close enough to touch him. A small, warm hand lifted up to cup his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

 “Anywhere with you is home, babe. You know that.”

Louis' voice was uncharacteristically soft, that special tone that was reserved only for him. It made warmth curl in his belly and he nuzzled against his hand.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, silent words passing between them, until Louis drew back and clapped his hands together. “Now! Why don't you give me the tour? I've been dying to see it.” He looped his arm in Harry's and tugged him into the living room space. “I need to see all the places I can plan on defiling you this week. It would seem we have quite the territory to cover.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. Of course, that didn't mean that Louis wasn't right. They would probably christen every single surface in the house before the week was up. He crowded Louis up against the wall, almost knocking down one of the pictures that he'd hung up. “What do you say we get started right now?” he murmured between kisses against Louis' collarbones. His fingers sneaked up underneath Louis' t-shirt to get at the warm skin there. He couldn't wait to see him glistening by the pool, spread out and soaking up the sun like some bronzed god.

Damn, he was getting metaphorical. He needed to distract himself with Louis' mouth before he started waxing poetic about his arse.

“Mmm, that sounds tempting,” Louis breathed out, his voice gone high on a moan as Harry sucked a mark into his neck. “What's say you show me the rest of the house and then I'll blow you by the pool?” Despite his words, he made no move to buck Harry off of him, even going so far as to wedge his thigh between Harry's legs to press his hip against him. Harry gladly took the invitation and rubbed his half-hard cock against him.

“I don't know... lifting you up against the wall right here sounds good...” Harry licked along Louis's jaw and reached around to grip his bum. He pressed their lips together and lost himself in the familiar taste and feeling of Louis.

They kissed, slow and deep, until the need to breathe forced them apart. He went to lean back in, but Louis letting out a long, jaw-cracking yawn stopped him short. Both of them broke out into giggles and it was then Harry realized just how tired he was as well. “Maybe we should save it for tomorrow,” he said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to the end of Louis' nose. “It might end in an accident and that would ruin our whole week.”

Louis nodded. “Might be best. That being the case, you should probably lead the way to the bedroom. Otherwise you might have to carry me.”

They both knew Harry would, but instead he grabbed their bags and lead the way up into the master bedroom. Neither one of them had the energy to unpack, so their bags were dropped somewhere on the floor. Clothes were stripped off and they piled into the king-size bed with the high-end sheets that Harry knew Louis loved. Louis settled in and sprawled across Harry's chest, tucking his head up underneath Harry's chin so that the lines of their bodies were pressed together. Their legs tangled and Harry could feel the short puffs of breath against his shoulder, letting him know that Louis had fallen asleep. He laughed and shook his head. They had plenty of time for other things, he reminded himself. So, wrapping his arm around the smaller body he held so close, Harry drifted to sleep to the soft sounds of Louis' breaths and the warm, steady _thump-thump_ of his heart against his chest.

-*-

Harry opened his eyes against the flood of light coming in through the blinds, as well as the warm tug of a familiar hand on his cock. He groaned and turned his head to find Louis smirking at him. “Well, good morning to you, too.”

Louis laughed, pressing a kiss against his cheek in reply before sliding down beneath the sheets.

He could feel his muscles jumping against the hot, sucking kisses that Louis was trailing down his torso. Louis's clever little fingers tweaked his nipples as his tongue swirled in Harry's bellybutton. It made him bite his lip and fist his hands in the sheets; there was nothing quite like his boyfriend's tongue. Harry kept his hips still, so not to buck them up against Louis' face. All he could see was the shape of his head, which somehow made it so much hotter. “Lou...” he moaned in hopes of gently urging the other boy to hurry the fuck up.

“Ah ah ah... let's not be greedy, love. Just want to enjoy your lovely cock.” His voice was muffled, but the message was clear enough.

Harry nodded, even though Louis couldn't see him. He wasn't stupid enough to turn down a slow, lazy blowjob first thing in the morning. Besides, any argument he might have had flew out of his head as soon as he felt Louis' perfect mouth on him. He sucked in a breath against the feeling of warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock, the curl of Louis's tongue making his head swim. It felt like forever since he felt it and now he couldn't get enough. He pulled the sheet down, not wanting to miss a single second. Louis's face was flushed a pretty pink and Harry could see the way his hips moved against the mattress. It made his gut clench with arousal and so much affection it threatened to overwhelm him. “Look so good like this, Lou. Your mouth is so perfect, fuck.”

Louis responded by sucking harder, his lips touching the fingers he had wrapped around the base of Harry's cock. He bobbed slowly, like he had all the time in the world to suck Harry off. Somehow that made it better, that Louis could take the time to blow him in _their_ bedroom in _their_ house. 

Fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

He kept his hips down and closed his eyes, losing himself in the slick, wet sounds of Louis's mouth on him. He moaned when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Louis's throat and he couldn't stop the way his body jerked at the sensation. Louis didn't seem concerned and moved faster, hollowing his cheeks and Harry could feel his tongue tracing up the big vein on the underside. He getting close. “Gonna... come if you... keep doing that...” he grunted, sinking his teeth into his lip again.

Louis's eyes flicked open and Harry moaned at how blown his pupils were. It sent shivers up his spine, knowing how hard the other boy was getting off on this. They held the other's gaze for a long moment until Louis gave a particularly hard suck that made Harry arch his back. He let out a broken sound and felt the heat swirling in his belly, the pressure at the base of his spine. But Louis knew him well, knew just how close he was and kept going. He sucked harder and faster, taking Harry deep with each bob of his head. He moved his wrist counter to the twist of his mouth, and it wasn't long before Harry groaned and came. He could feel Louis' throat working to swallow all of it, which made Harry's cock pulse again. Louis kept sucking and licking at him until he grew too sensitive and pushed him away with a weak shove.

“C'mere,” Harry slurred, tangling the fingers of one hand in Louis' hair when he got close enough. He pulled their mouths together and licked the taste of his come out of Louis' mouth, his hand snaking down to wrap around Louis' cock. It flexed beneath his touch and he flicked his thumb across the head, drawing out a pretty whimper from the boy beneath him. He stroked Louis tight and slow, enough to make the other boy's hips jerk against him.

He tried to pull away, intent on returning the favor, but Louis chased his mouth with his own with a whimper. Taking the hint, Harry's hand sped up and he kept kissing him, sucking Louis' tongue into his mouth. He swallowed the delicious noises that the other boy was making, loving the way that Louis was fucking up into his fist, hot and desperate. Harry matched the roll of Louis' hips and stroked harder, pulling back to suck marks into the golden skin of Louis' neck. He licked along the trail of love bites he left and murmured into his flesh, “So good, feel so good in my hand, wanna feel you come.”

He could feel the muscles of Louis' stomach contracting with each brush of his knuckles, knowing the other boy was getting close. Harry swiped his thumb across the to catch the precome there to ease the slide of his hand. With one last twist of his wrist, he felt Louis go rigid against him before he spilled over his fist. “That's it, babe. So perfect,” he coaxed, slowing down his movements to pull Louis through the aftershocks. Louis was always so gorgeous when he came; head thrown back, cheeks flushed, mouth slack in pleasure. It was one of the very, very few times where Louis was completely unguarded and open, and Harry was grateful he was the only one who got to see it.

As Louis caught his breath, Harry brought his hand up and sucked his fingers clean. He could feel Louis watching him until the other boy shook his head and rolled off of him. “Is that necessary? Your oral fixation is truly astounding, Styles,” Louis muttered, throwing his arm across his face.

“Well, if someone had let me suck him off like I wanted to...” Harry replied, licking the last bits of come from between his fingers. He was mostly being a shit, making a ridiculous show of it.

“I'm sure there's plenty of time for that.”

Harry discreetly wiped his hand on the sheet. “Like in the shower?” he asked with a perky bob of his head. He stood up and stretched, knowing perfectly well that Louis was watching him.

“Christ, I just came. You'll have to give me more time than that, love.” They both knew that the shower was just going to be that, but it wasn't too often they got to banter so freely. Harry knew that they were both taking advantage.

“Oh come on. All that footie training and that's all you have to show for it? You're getting soft, Tomlinson,” Harry teased. He reached over to swat Louis on the hip, but the other boy caught his hand. He shuddered when Louis pressed a kiss there before releasing him. “Shower, then a late breakfast?” he offered with a soft smile.

Instead of answering, Louis pulled him back into bed and kissed him hard, leaving Harry a bit breathless.

Okay, the shower could wait just a few more minutes.

-*-

The bacon sizzled in the pan as Harry poked it, cursing when the grease popped and landed on him. That's what he got for cooking naked. He hadn't bothered putting any clothes on after their shower, just in case they decided to go through with their plan to christen every surface in their new house. He'd remind Louis when it he made it downstairs.

It popped again and Harry stumbled back, right into Louis, who laughed. “That's what you get for cooking without pants on,” Louis teased, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing kisses along Harry's spine.

Harry let out a shuddery breath. “I left my apron in London. And quiet, I'm making you breakfast.”

Louis didn't pause in his ministrations, his mouth warm and soft against Harry's shoulders. “You're.” _Kiss._ “Such.” _Kiss._ “A.” _Kiss._ “Saint.” He stopped and Harry could feel the curve of his smile against his back. “Whatever would I do without you?”

“Starve, most likely. Now, make yourself useful and get some plates out,” Harry said, scooping the bacon out onto a waiting plate. “Think you can handle that?”

Louis rolled his eyes but did as Harry asked. Once he was finished, he hopped up on the counter next to Harry and swiped one of the cooling pieces of bacon to munch on. He looked so lovely, golden skin on display, still warm and fragrant from their shower, with his legs swinging as he chewed. Harry couldn't bring himself to complain about how unsanitary it was. “Delicious. This is why I keep you.” He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before nudging Harry's naked cock with his foot. “Well, that and the monster you keep in your trousers.”

Harry set the spatula down and turned to run his hands along Louis' thighs. They opened and he moved between them, letting Louis box him in. His hands settled on Louis' waist and pulled him close enough to kiss. He groaned when Louis' mouth opened underneath his, not even caring that Louis tasted like morning breath and bacon.

They snogged for a good few minutes until Harry remembered that there was something else he was supposed to be doing. Like cooking eggs. He moved back, pressing one last kiss to Louis' nose before he returned to cooking. “It's okay... I'm only here for your arse, so I guess we're even.” He could hear the smile in his voice, fooling no one.

“It is a good arse. I can't blame you.”

“Well, you need to get your amazing arse off my clean counter and over to the table. Breakfast is almost done.”

“You weren't complaining a moment ago,” Louis grumbled, jumping down. He grabbed the plates and two forks before walking into the dining room, walking just the right way to make his arse sway and bounce deliciously.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. His boyfriend was so ridiculous. Shaking his head fondly, he finished up their eggs and waited for the toast to pop up, carrying all of it into the dining room. Louis was perched in one of the chairs, legs folded and typing furiously on his phone. He didn't even look up as Harry put his breakfast on his plate.

Harry wasn't worried about it, though. After putting the pan back in the kitchen, he sat down to tuck into his own food. Just because Louis was going to let his get cold didn't mean he had to.

“How keen are you on potentially illegal activities?”

Harry paused, his fork hanging mid-air. With a sigh, he put it back on his plate and fixed Louis with a _look_. “Why would you be asking?”

Louis chewed his toast thoughtfully, like he hadn't just asked Harry that while he was sitting at their kitchen table in nothing but a headband. So, there they were, naked and eating breakfast and discussing potential plans that could get them arrested.

Harry still wasn't sure how this was his life, but he loved it.

“Well... I was wondering if you might want to take a hike to see the Hollywood sign. Which, technically, is illegal because it's private property, but what good is being a celebrity with money and influence if you don't break a few rules?” Louis babbled. He was twirling the ends of his hair between his fingers, where it had curled as it dried, like he was afraid Harry would say no. Harry hadn't told Louis “no” since he was sixteen years old, why start now?

“That'd be a bit romantic, wouldn't it? Share a kiss under the Hollywood sign?” Harry offered, beginning to eat again, hiding his swell of fondness behind the bite in his mouth.

Louis look dumb-founded for half a second before he grinned, his entire face lighting up. “Perfect. We can go this evening.” He picked up his phone and began to scroll again. Harry was impressed with his ability to juggle that and his fork, but there was nothing quite like Louis Tomlinson when he was determined to do something. “The trails are marked and fenced, but we could climb it or something.” He flipped the phone around to where Harry could see what he was talking about.

There were three routes they could take, each one more complicated than the last. Harry had been in LA enough to be familiar with the streets and park that the website talked about. “I can get us where we need to go.”

Louis' eyes lit up. “Can we take the bike?”

The word “no” was on the tip of his tongue, knowing that the motorcycle would be more easy to spot, but the look on Louis' face made him swallow it back. “Sure. We might be spotted, though,” he warned, finishing off his bacon.

“If you leave the sparkly helmet at home, we won't. Honestly, Harold. Who uses a bright gold helmet anyway?”

“Hey,” Harry drawled, mostly for show. “You might be right, though. I'll save it for next time.”

“It's settled then!” Louis slapped his hand down on the table with a bit of a manic grin. That was the grin that usually ended with someone with shaving cream on their face or fingers dipped in warm water. At least Harry could breathe easy knowing that it was just the two of them and all that energy was being focused on their evening plans.

At least, until he found himself with a lapful of warm naked skin and Louis pressing hot, sucking kisses against his neck and collarbones. He could feel Louis' half-hard cock rubbing against his abs, making his own twitch in response. “Lou, the dishes...” he started, words lost underneath the moan that escaped him at Louis' arse rubbing against him.

“They can wait,” Louis said, rolling his hips down as he began to suck another love bite onto the side of his neck.

And really, who was Harry to argue?

-*-

“Remind me again why I thought this was a bloody good idea.”

Harry turned around and offered Louis a hand, pulling him up. His face was adorably flushed and Harry could see the beads of sweat dotting his forehead up by the black headband he was wearing. Harry bit his lip against the fondness swelling up inside of him. “The Hollywood sign, Lou. And kisses.” He chuckled at the colorful swears he could hear Louis muttering, giving his hand a squeeze. He took another glance at the route he'd mapped out on his phone. “We're almost to the top. Then we can make our way to the sign.”

“Lovely. Let's go,” Louis huffed.

He slid the phone back into his pocket and started back up the trail on the hill they were scaling. They had decided to take the longer, more scenic route up Hollyridge trail so that they ended up on top, by the observatory. Harry had to admit that the hike had been gorgeous. The weather was cooling off with evening fast approaching as a nice breeze that rustled through the trees. To his surprise,  Griffith Park was surprisingly empty for this time of day. He almost wished he would have remembered to bring his camera. He kept looking back to make sure that Louis was behind him.

Louis frowned up at him. “I'm right behind you. Stop doing that,” he groused, straightening out his t-shirt. “We can't all have freakishly long limbs and climb like some giraffe-monkey hybrid.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It's all the bananas I eat.” He ignored Louis' complaints and continued to match his stride so that he didn't fall behind. If Louis noticed, he didn't say anything else about it.

After another twenty minutes of climbing up the footpath, they made it to the top, just as the sun was starting to paint the sky in floods of reds and oranges. Looking down, they could see the Hollywood sign, as well the city and the hills spread out around them. “Look, Lou... god, it's gorgeous, innit?”

Harry felt Louis press their bodies together, his arm automatically wrapping around Louis' waist to pull him even closer. “It is,” he whispered, like he was afraid to break the calm around them. Harry couldn't blame him; it wasn't very often that they were able to enjoy something like this. For once, there weren't flashing cameras, screaming fans, and demanding schedules to clutter up their lives. It was just the two of them and the settled feeling that wrapped around Harry's insides. He pressed a kiss to Louis' temple and stayed there, closing his eyes against the feeling of contentment coursing through him.

He slid his hand up underneath the hem of Louis' t-shirt and stroked along the soft skin of his hip. “I love you,” he whispered, pulling back to look at him.

A soft pink flush flooded onto Louis' cheeks. “And I love you, you big sap.” He pushed at Harry's chest, but he only held him tighter. “You're not going to let me go until I kiss you, are you?” he huffed, but Harry could see the way his eyes seemed to sparkle.

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he captured Louis' lips in a sweet kiss. He groaned when Louis tongue pushed past his lips and he took over the kiss, turning it a little wet and dirty. He felt arms slide up and around his neck and he smiled at the thought of Louis getting up on his tip-toes to kiss him harder. When they pulled apart, they were both a little breathless and dazed.

His eyes followed the way Louis' tongue moved over his lips, shiny from their kiss. “You know what would make this even better? Kissing under the sign...” Louis breathed, lips tipping up. He grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him towards the fence line.

“You're not going to let it go, are you?” Harry asked. He playfully tugged at Louis' hold on him, but the other lad only tightened his grip. “I suppose since we're already here.”

“I'll be able to hold this over Niall for _ages._ ” Louis cackled and his grin was stretched wide. He almost seemed to glow in the fading afternoon light and he looked like some otherwordly being, bent on making mischief. “He's always wanted to do this.”

“We can't let him down,” Harry agreed.

Once they got over far enough, they walked along the fence line until Louis spotted where the fencing was coming off one of the posts. He pulled on it and to his delight, it came loose. “At least we know we're not the only ones who've done this,” Louis said as he pulled it further. There was just enough space for the two of them to crawl through. Well, Harry had to crawl through, which made Louis bend over with laughter.

“We can't all be pocket-sized,” Harry grumbled, dusting himself off when he stood up.

“Oi! Hitting below the belt a bit, yeah?”

Harry couldn't stop from smirking. “Only because you deserved it.” That earned him a punch on the shoulder and what felt like a fistful of dirt down his shirt. “Hey!” he called out, looking up just in time to see Louis carefully moving down the hill towards the sign. Harry shook his head and followed after him, taking care to watch his step. The angle was steep and one wrong step could mean tumbling down to the ground below.

The incline gave way to a less steep part of the hill, enough that they could walk down a bit more easily. Once there, they collapsed onto the ground, both of them breathing heavily but smiling. The beginnings of what Harry hoped were stars began to dot the twilight sky. They would have to make it back to where they parked the bike soon. “We've got to get up, Lou. It's getting dark.” He pressed his nose into Louis' hair and squeezed his shoulders once before he made to shove him off.

Louis let out a displeased noise but stood up, offering a hand to help Harry up. He kept their hands tight as they walked the last few steps towards where the sign is embedded in the side of the hill.

All of his time in LA, Harry hadn't really given much thought to the Hollywood sign. He actually sort of hated it, hated what it stood for and the things that it meant. Standing here, though, with Louis' hand threaded with his own, he couldn't find it in himself to be bitter or angry. He shook it off before the thoughts could get to him. “Think we should have that kiss now?” he asked, twirling Louis to where they were facing each other.

This one was more chaste than the last one, a simple press of lips and bodies that made Harry warm all the way to his toes. He smiled, his eyes half-closed as he pulled Louis up on his tip-toes for another kiss. Their lips touched and Harry shifted to deepen this kiss...

“ _Attention! This is private property. I repeat, this is private property. Any trespassers caught will be prosecuted to the furthest extent of the law!”_

The sudden booming voice made them jump apart, staring wide-eyed at one another. It made Harry feel too much like a teenager caught snogging in a closet at school, with sweaty palms and his heart racing in his chest. After a couple of deep breaths, he regained his bearings enough to quirk an eyebrow at Louis. “Did your website say anything about _that_?”

“Not that I recall. Just like it failed to mention we would have to scale a bloody mountain to get to it.”

Harry ran his hand through his hair. “Well, it is private property, and _it is_ fenced off...”

“Right, had no idea. Thank you pointing that out to me,” Louis grouched with a wave of his hand. Harry could see he wasn't _really_ mad, if the grin on his face was anything to go by. “You would think that someone mention something about a proximity alarm that sounds like the FBI is on its way. It's the Hollywood sign, not the bloody Pentagon.”

The two of them erupted into laughter that echoed across the empty hill. They nearly collapsed onto each other and it felt _good._ It might not have been the romantic moment they were expecting, but it couldn't have been more perfect.

“All that way for that?” Harry teased, pressing his thumb across Louis' cheekbone when they managed to get a hold of themselves.

Louis pecked him on the lips one more time before pulling away. “It'll make a good story to tell the grandchildren, at least. 'Did I ever tell you kids about the time your grandad and I nearly got arrested snogging by the Hollywood sign?'”

The very thought made Harry's stomach flutter. “Helicopters flew in, dogs were released... like a proper action film, I'd say.” He laughed again, rubbing his hand across his stomach. He hadn't laughed that hard in a while. “The climactic kiss was a bit of a let-down, though.”

“Oh, I'm sure I can make it up to you when we get back home.” Louis said with a glint in his eye. He paused, glancing up at the steep incline they had just made their way down. “What do you say we just continue on down?” He pointed to another, smaller hillside with a different marked trail below where they were standing.

Harry nodded and started to lead the way, making sure to take his time and ignore how tight his pants had gotten. They fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way towards the other trail, but he kept an ear out on Louis' footfalls as they climbed. Once on more stable ground, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and gave it a squeeze. He could see Louis flush a little out the corner of his eye, right before he squeezed back. Holding hands like this was a treasure, something so rare and precious that Harry couldn't feel bad for taking full advantage of the fading light and the empty park around them.

It took them less time to get back down the hill to where Harry had parked the motorcycle in the now empty lot, both of them eager to get home. Harry pulled on his helmet and straddled the bike, smiling when he felt Louis' smaller body press against his, including the familiar feeling of Louis' cock against his lower back. “Can't help myself,” Louis whispered in his ear, making Harry shudder. They needed to get home _now._

He started the bike and pulled out onto the street. He enjoyed the way the bike rumbled underneath him and the way that Louis' arms wrapped tight around his waist. Like this, they were just two guys out for a drive and Harry felt a little giddy with the rush of freedom. He shifted down and went a little faster, feeling Louis' hold tighten. The wind was whipping past them as they made their way down through the winding roads and he was grateful for the lack of traffic, almost unheard of in this area. It was just them and the open road, all the way back to the house that they shared.

They stopped a red light on Los Feliz, once they made it out of Griffith Park. Harry glanced around to make sure he was going back the way they came, keeping his hands tight on the bars so that the bike didn't stall out. Which, of course, he should have known would invite trouble. Sneaky fingers began to dance along his inseam, his cock jumping a bit at the touch.

“Said I couldn't help myself,” Louis purred, slightly muffled by his helmet, but still enough to make Harry's blood run a little hotter. “You look so fit driving this bike, I love it.” The teasing fingers gave way to a more solid grip, with Louis just lightly stroking him through his jeans. It sent fissures of heat bolting up and down his spine and making his breath _whoosh_ out of him. “Can't wait to get back home. How does a nice, hot soak sound and then I ride you, hmm? Seems only fair since you let me ride the bike...”

Thankfully, the light turned green before Louis could get too far. Harry cranked the bike and shifted into gear, speeding off back down the road towards their exit. Louis was still clutching tight, pressing his hips harder against his lower back. Something about the feeling of Louis' hot little body pressed against his was driving him just as crazy as the teasing had. For a moment, he wished that they could do this during the day, cruise down the street together like any other couple.

This could be enough, though.

“This is amazing,” Louis yelled, loud enough to where Harry could hear him.

He had to agree.

-*-

Harry had no idea what time it was when they got back to the house. He and Louis had taken advantage of the falling night sky and drove around a bit more, ultimately taking the freeway back. Louis hadn't let up on his teasing, either, keeping Harry half-hard the entire time. He took comfort in the knowledge that Louis hadn't fared much better; he kept pushing his own hard cock against the slight swell of Harry's arse as they drove.

He had expected them to fall into bed as soon as they opened the door, but instead Louis lead him into the sprawling master bathroom with a familiar glint in his eye. He raised a questioning eyebrow and all he got in response was another swift kiss on the lips. Harry folded his arms and watched Louis flit around the space, grabbing things and humming to himself as he turned on the tap.

Finally, it dawned on Harry. “You were serious about the bath, then?” he asked, pulling his t-shirt up over his head.

Louis just scoffed. “Of course I was. Bath, then riding you, remember?”

Harry just shook his head, smile fond, walking over to where Louis was standing by the tub. He tilted his head and grabbed the hem of Louis' shirt, slowly pulling it up over his head. Harry couldn't help himself and leaned down to press a line of kisses against Louis' collarbone, following his tattoo. Louis' pleased little sighs made his belly flutter, along with the way that Louis' fingers were toying with the button on his jeans.

As Louis fiddled with it, Harry tipped his head up and pulled him into a distracting kiss, if the way Louis' fingers faltered were anything to go by. He moved the hands that were gripping Louis' shoulders down to the button on his jeans and he broke the kiss with a cheeky smile. Louis huffed, but didn't say anything. He let Harry get his trousers and pants down first, stepping out of them before attacking the button on Harry's jeans once more.

By the time they'd finished, the large tub was full and steaming invitingly with the soft smell of vanilla and lavender. It made Harry smile. He stepped in first, hissing a bit at the temperature before he let his body sink into the warmth. The water lapped up against the walls of the tub, the sweet smell floating up around him. “This was a perfect idea, Lou,” he mumbled, tilting his head back.

He felt the water stir when Louis climbed in and he lolled his head to look at him. “Not going to sit by me then?”

“I'd much rather look at you, actually.”

Harry shuddered at the undercurrent of lust, but it was lazy and unhurried. His head felt heavy and he let his body melt into the water. “Okay.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The silence that fell between them was comfortable and familiar. It settled into Harry's bones and he just let it wash over him, punctuated every so often with the soft sounds of Louis breathing across from him. The desire from earlier still simmered in his veins, his cock curved up against his belly, but it was an almost syrupy sort of arousal that warmed him. For the first time in what felt like forever, Harry felt _content._

He could feel the water lapping at his chest and he cracked his eyes open, enjoying the sight of Louis leisurely washing off the dirt of their adventure. His movements were slow and sure as he brought the flannel over the tanned planes of his chest and down his sculpted arms. He didn't seem to notice Harry watching, or if he did, he wasn't concerned with the attention. Harry bit his tongue to keep from offering to do it for him.

A small splash broke him out of his Louis-induced daze, smiling lazily when Louis moved towards him. Strong thighs bracketed his hips and he found himself with a lap full of wet, sweet smelling boy. _His_ boy, which made him sigh happily. “Missed me?” he teased, biting his lip when Louis' cock nudged his own.

“I may have gotten lonely on my side of the tub. Or maybe there was something else I wanted,” Louis murmured, rolling his hips just a little. He still had the flannel clutched in his small hand and Harry let out a sigh when it touched his skin. Louis used the same slow motions as he washed him, and Harry had to swallow down the rush of affection that surged in his chest. For a moment, they both seemed to forget about the urgency and need to get into bed as they both went quiet at Louis' rhythm. Eventually, he took the flannel from Louis and tilted him forward so that Louis was pressed tight against his chest. He circled the cloth along the skin of Louis' back and smiled at the soft, pleased sounds he let out, getting higher when Harry dipped down beneath the water and between his cheeks. He brushed his cloth-covered finger against Louis' rim and grinned at the squeak the other boy let out. “So eager. Is there something you want?”

Louis sat up and huffed, grabbing the flannel from him and tossing it into the water. “I think that's obvious, don't you?” He pushed his hips forward and pressed their cocks together.

Harry bit back his groan. He knew it drove Louis crazy when he pretended to be unaffected; he took it as a personal challenge to make Harry fall apart. A win-win, really. “Not sure. How about you let me know when you figure it out, babe? I'll just-”

The warm surge of Louis' body against his and the hot press of his mouth was enough to shut Harry up. The kiss was hot and hungry, Louis' hand coming up to thread in his hair and tug. Louis swallowed his moan and Harry felt the lazy arousal spark into something hot and heavy in his gut. He slid his tongue into Louis' mouth and groaned again when Louis sucked hard on it. His cock was throbbing now and he needed to get Louis into bed before he exploded. He pulled back and nearly groaned again at the sight of Louis, red-faced and pupils blown, breathing deeply in his lap.

“Bed?” Louis asked, pinching his nipple.

“Bed,” Harry agreed. He pushed at Louis' chest until he moved back enough that they could both climb out. He pulled the stopper on the tub before he grabbed the towel Louis had thrust into his chest. Harry let his eyes roam over Louis's skin, still pink from the heat of their bath, following the bath down to where his cock was hanging heavy between his thighs. His mouth watered at the thought of licking along the inside, all the way up to-

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” Louis teased, throwing his towel over Harry's face.

Harry sputtered and pulled the towel off, just in time to see Louis saunter back into their bedroom. He quickly toweled himself off and threw it on the floor, making a mental note to tidy up later. There were more pressing matters, like the fact that Louis was face down on the bed, arse in the air, and staring at Harry with dark eyes. His mouth went dry and he felt his cock twitch at the sight. He was so gone for this boy and right now all he wanted to do was wreck him. “Look so good like that,” he murmured, voice already low and raspy.

Ignoring Louis' indignant noise, he let his hands map out the perfect curve of Louis' bum as he climbed behind him, squeezing as he leaned down to dot kisses along the line of his spine. He could feel Louis squirming at the feather-soft touches and he shifted his hands to hold him still. Harry pressed his lips against each knob of bone, like stepping stones, until he reached where it gave way to the swell of Louis's arse. He sucked a mark right above the beginning of the curve before moving down to gently bite at one fleshy bumcheek. Louis jerked and Harry pressed a kiss against the red spot.

“Love your arse, fuck,” Harry groaned before biting down again, a little harder this time. Louis let out a noise of protest, which made Harry chuckle. “Can I rim you, Lou?”

Louis let out a raspy laugh. “Only you would ask so politely. Of course, love, like I'm going to say no to that.”

Harry slapped him sharply once against the bitten cheek, smirking when Louis squeaked in protest. He took a moment to shuffle towards the nightstand to grab the lube in the drawer. He mentally patted himself on the back for his forethought as he shifted back behind Louis. He took another moment to enjoy the visual spread out before him. Beads of sweat were already dotted along Louis's flushed skin and his cock was curved up beneath him. Harry thought about touching him, stroking him a bit, but he decided to wait. He wanted Louis desperate.

He dropped the bottle into the sheets next to his knee before he tapped Louis' thigh. The other lad understood and spread his thighs more, opening himself up for Harry. He leaned close and kissed softly along the crack of Louis' arse before he pulled his cheeks apart. He blew air across the puckered skin and delighted in the way that Louis shivered. He leaned down and licked once across him, tasting sweat and lavender and the musky taste of Louis that made his cock flex.

Harry had to grab Louis' hips to keep him still as he licked around his rim, pushing his face deeper so he could get at him better. He could feel the hole twitching beneath the swipes of his tongue and he moaned. He loved having Louis like this, making him squirm and fall apart beneath him.

Louis was trying to push back against his face, his cock swinging slightly as hips moved. Harry wanted to touch him, but he didn't, focusing instead on making him fall apart with his mouth.

He pointed his tongue and wriggled it inside Louis, groaning at the noise that Louis let out. He fucked his tongue in and out, fitting his mouth around his rim and sucking hard enough to make Louis curse above him. The ring of muscle spasmed around him as he teased it, drawing his tongue out to drag across the skin, slick and hot from his mouth.

“Fuck, so good, Harry, oh god,” Louis chanted, sounding desperate and his voice gone hoarse.

The sound sent shivers rocketing up Harry's spine and delved back in, fucking him harder with his tongue. He had to stop and wrap his free hand around his own cock, feeling it twitch in his grip. He stroked just the littlest bit so he could focus. He sucked around Louis' rim again before he drew his tongue out to tease him lightly, licking circles around where Louis wanted him the most. He pushed his tongue in again and flicked it around to drive the other boy crazy. The filthy, slick sounds filled the air and it made him dizzy with it. His cock was hot and thick in his fist and he had to fight the urge to fuck up into it. He was close as it was, just from the sounds Louis was making, and he wanted this to last.

With one last strong thrust into him, he pulled his tongue out and moved back, letting go of Louis' hip to wipe at his mouth. “Babe?” he asked, voice raspy.

Louis let out a soft moan and Harry had to bite his lip at the sight of him. His face was flushed and sweaty where it was pushed into the sheets, his back rising and falling with each rush of breath he took in. He looked wrecked and absolutely _gorgeous._

“Harry... please...”

That was enough to draw Harry out of his haze. He grabbed the bottle of lube and reluctantly released his cock. He popped the bottle open with his thumb and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. “Ready for my fingers, love?” he asked, running his hand along the hot skin of Louis' back. He could feel the fine tremors that were running through the smaller body beneath him and he grinned.

“Yes, you fucking tease, do it before I do it for you, you-” Louis growled, but it was cut off when Harry slid the tip of his middle finger inside. He let out a loud groan and pushed back against Harry's finger. Thankfully, he was already wet and open from Harry's rather thorough rimming.

Harry watched pleasure color Louis' face and it made him hot all over. He shifted a bit to get a better view of where his finger was sliding in and out of Louis' body. “Going to get you open for me, want you to sit on my cock,” he babbled, pulling his finger out before sliding in two. His cock jumped when Louis' hole rippled around him, like it was trying to pull him inside. Fuck, but he couldn't wait to feel the hot clutch of him around his cock. He scissored his fingers as he got up on his knees to drape his body across Louis'. “I wish you could see how gorgeous you are right now,” he murmured into Louis' ear before dusting kisses along his shoulders.

Louis didn't answer. He fucked back against Harry's fingers and clawed at the sheets like he couldn't get enough.

“Do you need three?” Harry asked, rutting against the flushed skin of Louis' arse. His cock left sticky trails that stood out against the tanned skin.

Louis shook his head and lifted up to look over his shoulder at Harry. His eyes were almost black, only the thinnest circle of blue visible. “Just want you to fuck me.”

That was enough for Harry. He slid his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again to slick himself up. He hissed at the shock of wet against his hot flesh, but he didn't linger on the feeling before he was wiping his fingers in the sheets and pulling Louis to him. He settled back onto his knees so that Louis straddled his lap, strong thighs tight around him. Reaching down, he fit the head of his cock against Louis' rim and pushed his hips up until it popped inside. Both of them groaned at the feeling and Harry held his breath as Louis slowly inched down. After a few moments, Louis was seated tight against his balls, sweaty back flush against his chest. Like this, he could hook his chin against Louis' shoulder and look down, where Louis cock was curved up against his belly, hard and angry red. It made Harry's mouth water just looking at it.

He could feel Louis taking deep breaths as he adjusted, feeling his ribs expand and contract against his chest. It made Harry's heart clench and he let his hands glide down the curve of his sides to settle on his hips. “Okay?” he asked, keeping his hips still. As much as he wanted to fuck up into the tight warmth of Louis' body, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Another deep breath and Louis nodded, tilting his head to kiss Harry. It was awkward and the angle was weird, but Harry didn't care.

When they broke apart, Louis tilted forward and lifted his hips slowly before dropping down hard enough to draw a gasp from Harry. His fingers curled tight into the fleshy part of Louis' hips as he began to bounce. Harry could feel the way his arse jiggled against his belly and if he moved his hands down, he could feel the way the muscles of his thighs jumped with each thrust. Louis was moving steadily, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a soundless cry of pleasure.

Harry curved his back and pressed close, glancing down Louis' body. He watched, hypnotized, at the sight of Louis' cock bouncing with each of his thrusts. He wanted to touch him, but Louis' hands clutching at the skin of his own thighs gave him an idea. “I want to see you touch yourself. Stroke yourself while you take my cock.”

Louis stopped mid-bounce and shuddered hard, hard enough for Harry to feel it all the way down through his cock. “P-pervert,” Louis teased, voice breathy, but he did as Harry asked. He watched hungrily as Louis closed his fist around his cock and began to stroke, fucking up into it as he resumed his slow slide down Harry's cock.

It was much hotter than Harry expected, his fingers digging into Louis' hips hard enough to bruise. He bit his lip at the way Louis' hole tightened around him and he sucked a mark into the sweaty skin of Louis' neck. He twitched his hips up to meet where Louis was grinding down on him, resulting in a satisfying smack of skin that had them both moaning. He worked in counter to Louis' bounces and he pulled him down harder onto his cock. They moved so hard the bed squeaked beneath them, but it just spurred Harry on to thrust harder, deeper.

He knew he hit Louis just right when the smaller boy moaned and his body clamped down tight around Harry's cock. “There, there, there!” he gasped, stroking his cock harder. Harry could see where the wet, sticky head forced its way out of his fist and back down and it made him lick his lips. He kept the angle and bounced Louis harder. By then, Louis had given up on keeping up with the punishing rhythm Harry had going on, seeming content to fuck his fist and be pulled down onto Harry's cock. His mouth was slack and his body was clenching up around the cock buried inside of him

Harry could feel the slow-build of his orgasm low in his belly, his cock flexing inside where it pounded up into Louis. He was so, so close, but he needed to feel Louis lose it first. “You close, love? Wanna see you come, get yourself all filthy.”

Louis panted and nodded, another pretty moan escaping from as Harry hit him just right. Harry could see him falling apart, feel the way his body was hurtling towards its peak. “Fuck, going to, oh, oh!” Louis cried out and arched back, his cock pulsing and creaming up his belly. His walls tightened almost painfully around Harry as he came and drew a deep groan out of him. He rolled his hips up and rode through Louis' orgasm, chasing his own as Louis relaxed against him. His boyfriend kissed along his neck and cheek, nipping along his jawline as Harry fucked up harder into him.

Letting out a noise of frustration, he tipped them over until Louis was on his knees. He pounded into him harder, throwing his head back at the hot clutch of his body around him. He could feel Louis pushing into each thrust and he could barely make out what Louis was saying over the roaring in his ears.

“Harry, fuck me, come on, fill me up, want you inside,” Louis ground out, voice wrecked.

His head was swimming and his cock was throbbing and he chased his release deep inside Louis. One, two, three more thrusts and the pressure popped. He jammed his hips into Louis' one last time as he came, his entire body flaring with heat as his cock emptied into Louis. His hips gave another couple of weak thrusts before he stopped, still rippling with aftershocks as he grabbed Louis around his waist. He pulled them over until they were spooned up against each other, laying on their sides.

“Fuck, that was good,” Harry breathed once his body had calmed down. He shifted and pulled his softening cock from Louis' abused hole, the other boy letting out a quiet noise of protest. Harry took a deep breath and let it out on a soft exhale before he smushed his face into Louis' shoulder. “I love you. So much.”

“Of course you do, considering I just let you abuse my arse, you animal,” Louis teased, but Harry could hear the fondness there. He could feel it in the way the line of Louis' body curved along his own, the steady beat of his heart against his chest, and the fond little smile he could see on his face. “I guess I love you too,” Louis said finally.

“So generous of you,” Harry mumbled back, smiling into Louis' shoulder. He closed his eyes, not tired but basking in the moment. The way Louis felt in his arms, the warm, bone-deep satisfaction that filled him the brim, and the soft sounds of their breathing mixing in the air of their room. Harry felt like he could burst with it.

Maybe that was what made him remember the little black box stowed away in his bag, tucked surreptitiously into the little pocket on the inside until the right moment. What better moment would there be, than here, in their bed in the home that they bought together?

He drew back and started to get up, not at all surprised to see Louis' confused look and feel a tight grip on his wrist. “Just getting a flannel to clean up with,” he said softly, leaning down to kiss Louis on his nose. “Be right back.”

Louis nodded, his features relaxing into the soft, fond look from before. He let go of Harry's wrist and settled onto his back, his eyes closed. “Hurry back.”

Harry nodded, even though he couldn't see and walked on somewhat shaky legs to retrieve the flannel they'd used in the bath. He ran some warm water over it from the tap in the sink to give himself a moment with his thoughts. It wasn't like he thought Louis would tell him no, but it didn't stop the sudden wave of angry butterflies in his stomach. He squeezed the flannel so it wouldn't drip and took another deep breath. He could do this.

When he walked back into the bedroom, he glanced over to where Louis was laying on his back, his eyes still closed. Harry took that as a sign and hurried over to his bag, unzipping it as quickly and quietly as he could. Another glance up at the bed let him know Louis hadn't moved, so he grabbed the box from its hiding spot and walked back over to the bed.

Louis' eyes popped open when the bed dipped beneath him, his eyes crinkled in the corners. “Missed you,” he said, voice soft and sleepy.

“I'm right here.” Harry dropped the box behind him where he hoped Louis couldn't see before he swiped the flannel along Louis' belly and gingerly across his cock to clean up the mess. He moved the warm cloth down between his thighs, which drew a soft laugh out of Louis. When he was finished, he took a moment to quickly clean the come off his own cock before tossing the flannel onto the floor. He would deal with later, or tomorrow morning.

“You all right, Hazza? You seem...” Louis said, sitting up a little. Harry leaned close and kissed the little furrow between his brows, using the distraction to flip open the box and set it on Louis' belly.

“Marry me,” he blurted out as he drew back. He bit his lip as confusion flooded Louis' face again.

At least, until he looked down and noticed what Harry had left there. His eyes got big and Harry could see the way they lit up in the soft light of their bedroom. His mouth hung open and the beginnings of a flush began to creep across his cheekbones. “What? I-”

Harry's face grew hot and he looked down at where his fingers were fiddling with the sheet. “I-I know it's sudden and probably a weird time, but we're here in our house together and I was just content and it just seemed like the right time.” He bit his lip and willed his hands not shake. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe Louis had expected more than just some silly, spur of the moment thing.

Before his thoughts could spiral too far down, a gentle hand was tipping his head up and he met Louis' misty eyes and beaming smile. “It was the perfect time. Of course I will, you idiot,” he murmured, grabbing the box and putting it in Harry's hand. “Now put it on me so I can get a proper look at it.”

The butterflies kicked back up, swirling in his belly like a hurricane. Harry smiled and slipped the ring out of the box and onto Louis' finger, loving the way the simple, thin platinum band looked against Louis' skin. It was a perfect fit and Harry felt his heart flutter in his chest. He knew Louis couldn't wear it out, at least not yet, but seeing it there, on his finger and knowing that it _would_ be there was enough.

“It's gorgeous, Harry. How long have you been carrying this thing around?”

Harry threaded his fingers through Louis' and delighted in the way the now skin-warmed metal felt against his skin. “Months, I think? I don't know. Just didn't feel right before.” He used their laced fingers to pull Louis to him and back onto their sides, the way they had been before he'd gotten up. He pressed kisses along Louis' shoulders and rubbed the inside of his finger against the band. It sent a small thrill through him every time he felt the bumps and ridges. “I have a matching one, back in London.”

Louis tugged his hand out of Harry's grip and turned over so that they were facing each other, their legs twining and their bodies touching. “You're going to put it on as soon as we get back. I want to see what it looks like.” The unspoken _what they look like together_ hung in the air between them and Harry smiled.

Just the thought of their hands clasped and rings touching was enough to make him giddy. “Wear it for the rest of the week?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Louis.

“What do you take me for? As if there were any doubt in your mind!” Louis scoffed, tossing his head back but smirking at Harry. “Take it off, please. Idiot.”

Harry just smiled contentedly, closing his eyes at the sound of Louis still muttering under his breath, the warmth of his hands and the heaviness of the ring on his finger enough to lull him to sleep.

-*–

And if Louis didn't take the ring off when they flew back to London, making a point of showing it to the boys before he put it away in its velvet box, tucked lovingly next to Harry's in their nightstand drawer until they day they could wear them together, nobody had to know.

-END-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: While I didn't make the hike to the Hollywood sign, I did drive up the mountain/hill to get as close as possible. It's quite the hike and the trail was closed. :( This is as accurate as I could make it with that and the secondhand information I could find and from people I know that have made the trek themselves. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
